


Life is a Fairy Tale:  Tris the Tree Warrior

by huntress489



Series: Life is a Fairy Tale [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walt Disney World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress489/pseuds/huntress489
Summary: Twenty-five years and one day after their first meeting, Clarke and Lexa return to Orlando.  This time with three kids in tow.





	Life is a Fairy Tale:  Tris the Tree Warrior

**February 2026**

Almost seven year old Aden blasts down the stairs with Tris chasing after him with a foam sword.  “TOWANDA!”  She bellows at the top of her four year old lungs.

“I am not getting on an airplane with ‘Towanda’, we’ll have to drive,” Clarke tries to catch the foam sword as the kids race past them on the sofa.  She misses and the chase continues out in the yard.

“Towanda?  You mean Clarke Junior?”  Lexa smirks.

“That kid looks nothing like me,” Clarke looks affronted.  That was mostly accurate, she had sandy blonde hair that she didn’t get from Lexa, but otherwise, Tris looked almost but not quite, entirely unlike Clarke.  She looked like a tiny, chubby-cheeked Lexa.  Except for the sandy hair and mischievous twinkle in her eye, Tris was the spitting image of a four year old Lexa.  Gus had provided photographic proof.   Her behavior on the other hand was exactly like that of a certain rambunctious, gifted, ADHD blonde haired girl.  A girl who often shouted down the stairs to her parents ‘Nothing important broke!’  A girl who once beat down a boy right outside of the Principal’s office.  Tris’ behavior often inspired Jake Griffin to look at his only child and say:  ‘How  _ does _ it feel to parent yourself?’

“You once threw me to the ground and made me eat grass, Clarke,” Lexa accused.

“You can’t prove that,” Clarke denied.

“Indra has pictures,” Lexa picked up her phone.  “I can call her, she’ll send them.”

“Inadmissible!”  Clarke declared.  “Can we get back to the travel plans?”

“You only say that because I was winning,” Lexa smiles.

“I let you win,” Clarke smirks.

“You’ve never  _ let _ me win once in twenty-one years,” Lexa raises an eyebrow daring Clarke to argue differently.

“Can we talk about the trip?”  Clarke deflects.

From the yard there comes a loud “TOWANDA!” followed by an even louder “OW!” from Aden.

Lexa hurries to look out of the front window, “Clarke Junior is making Aden eat grass.”

“Bullshit,” Clarke jumps up to see the commotion in the front yard and sure enough, Tris has managed to pin Aden face down in the grass while whacking him with the foam sword.

“What do you think he did to deserve that?”  Lexa asked.

“Probably betrayed her,” Clarke smirked and kissed her wife.

Lexa chuckled, “So we’re driving to Orlando because getting on a plane with Clarke Junior isn’t an option.”

“We didn’t name her after me, love,” Clarke teased.

“No, no, no, Lexa Junior is upstairs somewhere reading a book and pretending she’s an only child,” Lexa went back to her laptop.

“That’s probably accurate,” Clarke sat down next to Lexa.

“Nine hours in a car with ‘Towanda’ as opposed to an hour and a half on a plane, are you sure about that?”  Lexa queried.

“We could give her Dramamine,” Clarke suggested.  “What are we gonna do if she meets her Lexa?”

“We’re going to go with it,” Lexa said.  “Just like our parents did.”

****

**March 20, 2026**

Bedlam.  That was the only word to accurately describe the Griffin-Woods house at 6:30am.  

Jake entered the front door with his key, he had always had one but only used it when he knew he was expected.  “Clarke, get off Lexa!”

“Not even in the same room,” Clarke shouted from somewhere upstairs.

“POPPY’S HERE!!!”  Tris shouted from her bedroom where Lexa was trying, and failing spectacularly, to tame the sandy mane.  Tris barrelled down the stairs, flinging herself at her Grandfather from the third from the bottom step.   Her hair was still wild and her t-shirt was on backwards.

Luckily, Jake was still in great shape for a sixty-three year old man.  His hair had already gone completely silver, but his blue eyes still gleamed with good humor.  He caught the little ball of energy and questionable decisions that was his youngest grandchild and spun her around.  “Good morning, my little warrior!”

“Poppy!”  Tris giggled and hugged his neck.

“You would think she hadn’t just had dinner with you last night,” Clarke called down from the top of the stairs where she was wrangling the last suitcase.

“You’re just jealous that she likes me more than she likes you,” Jake teased.

Romy slipped past Clarke and down the stairs, hair braided neatly, clothes matching and buttoned correctly.  She smiled at her Poppy and trotted up to him.  “Good morning, Poppy!”

Jake sat down the little whirlwind, who shot off in the direction on the kitchen, and hugged his oldest granddaughter.  “Good morning, Mini-Muppet.”  Romy was the physical clone of Clarke, right down to her cleft chin, with Lexa’s wild chestnut curls.  But her demeanor and a spattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks was all Lexa.  Romy was quiet and steady, observant and self-assured. 

Clarke carried the last suitcase down and out to load into Jake’s vehicle.  A grumbly sound made it’s way down the stairs, followed by a still sleepy Aden.  He was dressed, his hair was neatly combed, his eyes were only open enough to allow for basic navigation.  Halfway down the stairs he paused and released a monster yawn.  Romy giggled, Aden grumbled.  At the base of the stairs he continued his trudge directly into Jake’s legs, where he rested his head on his grandfather’s side.

“You awake yet, little buddy?”  Jake chuckled.

Aden grumbled.

Lexa came down the stairs with a comb and hair tie.  She headed off toward the kitchen without a word.  A few moments later Lexa marched Tris into the foyer, she had a half eaten Pop Tart and a grin.

“I thought we were going to breakfast,” Jake fake pouted.

“Second breakfast,” Tris grinned.

“My baby is a hobbit,” Lexa shook her head while nimble fingers braided sandy hair.

****

The flight was blessedly free of appearances by Towanda the Tree Warrior, Clarke gave Tris a Dramamine as soon as they cleared security.  Aden and Romy had spent the flight switching seats to look out of the window at the Gulf of Mexico.  Lexa ended up sitting next to a polite stranger who commented on how well behaved her offspring were.  Clarke had Tris drool down her arm.

Twenty-five years and one day after their first meeting, Clarke and Lexa return to Orlando.  This time with three kids in tow.  

They were nearly finished checking in at the Contemporary Resort when Tris yawned in Lexa’s arms and looked around.  “Momma, this is not home.”

“No, baby, this is not home,” Lexa agreed.  “We’re in Orlando.”

“Where’s Ordanlo?”  Tris’ eyes searched for a landmark or anything that could cement their location.  She really hated falling asleep in one place and waking up in a totally different place.  It happened way more often than she would like.

“Orlando, baby,” Lexa corrected gently.  “We’re in Florida on the other side of the Gulf.”

“Oh,” Tris yawned.  “Why are we in Florida?”  She enunciated carefully.  Like Clarke, Tris didn’t like being corrected.

“Tris is awake!”  Aden was very excited and had been on the verge of bursting since the bus they got on at the airport had Mickey Mouse on it.

Romy ran up to her Momma and her Momma’s little blonde clone, “We’re at Disney World, Tris!”

Tris turned her big green eyes to Lexa, who smiled at her.  “Disney World?”  Her voice was almost a whisper, afraid it might not be true.

“Yes, baby, Disney World,” Lexa continued to smile.

“Did I miss the big reveal?”  Clarke walked up with check in all settled.

“Disney World?”  Tris turned her big green eyes to Clarke’s blue ones.

Clarke nodded and kissed her little nose.  Tris freed herself from Lexa’s arms and did a little dance with her siblings.  

“Our rooms won’t be ready for another couple of hours.  Let’s take our little war party over to get some lunch and meet Mickey Mouse,” Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek.

“Meet Mickey Mouse,” Aden’s eyes were the size of saucers.

“It’s a good thing you scheduled that, huh,” Lexa whispered.

****

Having left their luggage with the concierge, they made their way over to the Magic Kingdom.  Clarke and Lexa exchange grins remembering their previous visits to the parks.  Clarke had an engagement ring.  Somehow in all of their proposals and wedding ceremonies, Clarke had never presented Lexa with an engagement ring and this family trip to the Most Magical Place on Earth was her chance to remedy that.  Currently, the ring was stowed at the bottom of the first aid kit in the backpack Lexa was toting around.  It also contained a change of clothes for each kid, portable chargers, and all of the odds and ends that any of the Griffin-Woods’ might need in the parks.

They made their way through bag check and through the gates, Romy was wide eyed taking in every sight, sound, and smell.  Aden was practically vibrating with excitement.  Tris was climbing up Lexa for a better view.  She had gotten so good at it that, for the most part, she didn’t even require parental consent or assistance to climb up on either of her mother’s shoulders.  Who knew tree climbing was genetic and somehow the wild child with ADHD would be the one to inherit the skill.   Lexa had remembered to put her hair up in a tight bun this morning so that the  _ Momma’s-hair-is-neither-a-steering-wheel-nor-reins _ incident from their visit to the Memphis Zoo in the fall would not be repeated.

“Better?”  Lexa asked once Tris had settled in with her hands fidgeting with Lexa’s bun.

“Yes, Momma,” Tris said.  “Castle!”  She pointed and kicked slightly.

“Tris, baby, I am still not a horse,” Lexa caught her baby girl’s ankles.

Meanwhile, Clarke was steering Aden and Tris toward the Mickey Mouse Meet and Greet area.  “Mommy, I want one of those,” Romy pointed to another kid with a huge chocolate covered Mickey shaped Rice Krispie Treat.  “Mommy, look at the balloons,” Aden pointed.  

“We’ll get one after this,” Clarke agreed with Romy.  “Those are very cool balloons, huh buddy?”  Being ADHD seemed to work to Clarke’s advantage when she was in charge of both Romy and Tris.  They had established the first time the five of them went on a family excursion that one of them would be in charge of Tris and the other would be in charge of Romy and Aden.  As parents, they never got to choose, but just waited to see who Tris latched onto that day.  Much like Clarke, though, Tris tended to gravitate toward Lexa and her infinite patience for fidgeting, conversation changes mid-sentence, crazy ideas, and general shenanigans.   

When it was their turn to meet the Mouse, Tris stood up on Lexa’s shoulders and leapt at Clarke who caught her with the precision of a woman who has done it many times and lowered her to the floor.  Mickey Mouse was pretty impressed and gave her a thumbs up.  

Aden was staring at the character with adoration and patiently listing his favorite Mickey Mouse cartoons.  Romy was hugging Minnie Mouse.

“No, Tris, don’t climb up Mickey, he’s not okay with that,” Lexa advised.  Tris dropped back to the floor in time to smile for the picture.  

****

Back out on Main Street Clarke asked, “Who want’s to have lunch with Pooh Bear?”

Tris, who had climbed back up Lexa as soon as they walked away from Mickey, stood and leapt at Clarke’s head.  Safely caught, she placed a hand on either side of her Mommy’s face and in the most serious voice a four year old can muster said, “I do.”

Romy and Aden, aware of the one adult per Tris policy, shifted to hold Lexa’s hands, while Clarke carried Tris toward the Crystal Palace.  

Clarke took their youngest to the buffet to get food for the kids while Lexa, Romy, and Aden waited at their table.  It was easier to allow Tris to pick out what she wanted.  Either mother could pick out entrees the older kids would eat at any given meal.  Tris changed with the wind.  

“Spaghetti, Mac & Cheese, or nuggets?”  Clarke asked having already prepared plates for the older two.

Tris examined the options, “Spaghetti nuggets!”

“Really?”  Clarke did not understand her daughter's eating habits.  She blamed Lincoln, somehow it was all his fault.  He put mayo on peanut butter and ruined her child.

“Spaghetti nuggets,” Tris was firm.

Tris helped Clarke balance the tray of plates back to the table.  Clarke got the three of them situated while Lexa got food for them.  By the time Tris started dipping nuggets in spaghetti sauce, Lexa was back with two plates of grown up food.  

When Winnie the Pooh dropped by their table, Tris just went a little nuts.  “POOH BEAR!!!”  She shouted.  “Mommy, Momma, POOH BEAR!”

“I see him, baby,” Clarke said trying to peel Tris off of her head while Lexa snapped pictures.

Pooh hugged her and she told him as seriously as she could, “You’re my favorite.  Aden likes Eeyore, but you’re the best.”  Pooh hugged her again and waved as he moved to the next table.

“Mommy, Momma, Pooh Bear hugged me!”  Tris’ eyes were huge. 

A few moments later, the kids were all absorbed in their lunches and Lexa met Clarke’s eyes.  “Hi there.”

“Hey, love,” Clarke grinned.

“I love you,” Lexa grinned back.

“I love you, too,” Clarke smiled.

****

Clarke had dragged a Photopass guy to the spot in front of Peter Pan’s Flight where she first plowed into Lexa.  After telling the photographer the short version of the story he agreed to their idea.  Lexa laid on the ground with Clarke laid face up across the top of her and their three kids lying over the top of them all making silly faces.  Clarke had passed him her phone so she could send copies off to their parents.  Jake used the image for the Christmas Card that year.

After a ride on Peter Pan, Clarke fished the ring out of the backpack when she pulled out sunblock to refresh the kids protection.  She slipped the ring into her pocket before lining the offspring up for for greasing down.  Clarke led them over to the Sword in the Stone and told the story of their proposals while Lexa pulled at the sword with the kids.  Clarke dropped to one knee and held out the ring.

Lexa turned to see where Clarke had gotten off to, to see her wife smiling at her from one knee.  “Clarke,” Lexa smiled.

“It occurred to me that in all of our proposals and weddings that I never gave you an engagement ring.  So I had this one made special,” Clarke presented a ring that looked very much like a sword with a small diamond in the hilt.  “You’ll always be my Queen.”

“Say yes, Momma, say yes,” Aden tugged at Lexa’s arm.

“It’s a trap,” Tris shouted from her place standing on the stone.

“It’s not a trap,” Romy pulled her younger sister down.

Lexa held her hand out to Clarke, who slipped the engagement ring on above Lexa’s wedding band before turning it over and kissing her palm.

A crowd had gathered around them again and a smattering of applause broke out.

“You’re still my everything,” Lexa bent down and kissed the love of her life.  She tugged Clarke back up as their lips separated.

“And you’re mine,” Clarke smiled pulling Lexa in for another kiss.

Romy and Aden hugged their Moms as Tris scurried up to Lexa’s shoulders.  As their Griffin-Woods lovefest broke up the Photopass guy came over to transfer more pictures to their account.

They had dinner in the Castle with the Princesses.  Even stoic Romy got excited for Cinderella.

“Mommy, you look like a Princess,” Tris told Clarke from her position between her mothers.

“Mommy was a Princess,” Lexa assured.  “Now she’s my Queen.”

“Romy and me are Princesses?”  Tris asked.

“You are,” Clarke confirmed.  “And Aden is our little Prince.”  Aden who had been more interested in his dinner than the Disney Princesses looked up at his name.

“My Prince Charming,” Lexa ruffled his hair and he grinned.

****

After dinner they made their way to their rooms for a little quiet time before going up to watch the fireworks from the lounge.  Aden and Romy stood at the window pointing and being amazed while a worn out Tris lounged on her moms.  


When the show was over they went back to their connecting rooms and tucked the little Griffin-Woods’ into their beds.  Aden luxuriated in having a bed to himself.  Tris was already using her big sister as a pillow.

“Good night my babies,” Clarke said, kissing each one in turn.

“No babies,” Tris mumbled sleepily.

“You’re my babies,” Clarke argued.

“No babies,” Tris’ mumble was barely understandable.

“Fine, my big girl,” she chuckled.

“Princess,” Tris breathed nearly asleep.

“My Princesses,” Clarke conceded.

Lexa kissed each one in turn, Tris was already asleep, but her lips turned up in a little grin as her Momma kissed her goodnight.  “Goodnight my little Warriors.”

****

Back in their room with the connecting door closed, Mrs. and Mrs. Griffin-Woods share a loving kiss.

“You didn’t have to get me an engagement ring,” Lexa said as they separated.

“I know,” Clarke moved in for another kiss.  “But it’s our tradition to propose at the Sword in the Stone.”

“I will always say yes,” hands had started to roam and clothes started to fall off.

“So will I,” Clarke pulled a nearly naked Lexa over to the bed.  Even with three kids twice daily sex was still the goal.  Most days they were lucky to manage once, they would wake up an hour before the kids and make love as part of the morning routine.  

“You want to have another kid?”  Clarke asked pulling Lexa down on her.

“Oh, Clarke, no,” Lexa grinned.

“There’s still plenty of sperm in storage,” Clarke teased.

“The kid we had naturally, our little miracle, is perfect and brilliant,” Lexa punctuated her words with sweet kisses around her wife’s face.  “The one we adopted is sweet, gentle, and kind,” more gentle kisses.  “The kid we used science for, as is no returns, Towanda the Tree Warrior, is three adults worth of kid,” Lexa chuckled.  “We are never doing  _ that _ again.”

Clarke laughed.  “So you’ll want a condom then.”

“Oh, Clarke, no,” Lexa kissed her deeply.  “Now keep quiet so you don’t wake up the kids.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There might be a little more to this side bar if anyone is interested. Let me know in the comments. Comments and Kudos are writer crack.
> 
> https://fairytalesareawful.tumblr.com/


End file.
